


Once More Into the Breach

by genericfanatic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: King Harrow receives a surprising letter from his General in charge of the Breach, and so decides to pay the Breach a visit. There, the General is different than he was expecting





	Once More Into the Breach

King Harrow considered himself a pretty reasonable king. He didn’t expect much from his people in how they treated him, had done away with many of the laws that could hurt people who might insult him. He even appreciated a healthy amount of criticism for his rulership, finding it far more useful than consistent worship. 

However, he was still King. That position demanded a certain amount of respect. So when he received a letter from his general at the breach, he was rather surprised. 

Your Majesty  
While I’m sure throwing troops at any given problem has yielded you a great deal of success with your other problems such as assassins, typical border skirmishes, and presumably, when the chef brings your food too cold, I would beg you to read any report that I have sent in so far when it comes to solving problems with the elves at the breach. Assuming you didn’t just burn them on arrival to your castle, you may have noticed that we are inundated, thank you very much, with young hotshot soldiers who each believe THEY will be the solution to this situation, by throwing themselves and their very valuable state issued armor into the lava pits trying to prove themselves. However, if you were to ever CARE to visit our humble estate, you might be able to see the actual problems we face here, and then be able to form some kind of solution to help the most fragile part of our borders stay intact that takes more than 2 seconds away from your tea and crumpets to compose.  
Your Servant,  
General Sarai of the Breach

Harrow read the letter three times before passing it to Viren to examine. “Tea and crumpets?” Viren asked upon finishing it.

“Yes I found that odd,” he said, “I’m more of a fine wine and cheese man, myself. I thought that was more widely known.”

Viren’s mouth twitched before he went back to reading the letter, a crease in his brow. “You know, this letter is borderline treason.”

“Treason’s a bit harsh,” Harrow said, “Rude, perhaps, but she’s hardly calling for my head.”

Viren hummed, disagreeing, but not willing to fight for it. “If you want, I can draft a response. Including a lot of words like ‘respect’ and ‘accountability.’”

“Oh, I’ve already come up with my response,” Harrow said, standing and heading to his desk to pull out a piece of paper and a quill, “I’m going to accept her invitation.”

Viren’s frown deepened. “What invitation?”

“‘If you were to ever care to visit our humble estate,’” Harrow quoted, “She’s asked me to come and view the Breach. Now what kind of King would I be if I refused?”

Viren scoffed, “A King with any number of responsibilities to attend to? Your Majesty, is it really worth it?”

“She was right about at least one thing,” Harrow said, writing his message, “the Breach IS the most fragile part of our border. It’s probably worth taking a look.”

A knock came on the door, and the guard opened it slightly, saying, “Your majesty, Lord Viren has some, ah, visitors to see him--”

The guard was interrupted as two small figures ran into the room. Harrow beamed as Viren’s children tumbled their way to their father. “Dad! Dad! Claudia put spiders in my sandwich again!” Soren whined, on the verge of tears.

“He kept pulling on my hair and tying it to things when I wasn’t looking!” Claudia stomped her foot, “It’s not fair! I told him he’d better stop and he DIDN’T!”

“Children!” Viren said over them, frowning, “What have I told you about interrupting me when I’m meeting with the King?”

Soren and Claudia looked at each other. “I don’ remember,” Soren said.

Viren sighed. “Soren, stop tying your sister’s chair onto things. Claudia, don’t put SPIDERS in Soren’s lunch, how did you even manage that?”

“I got them from your lab!” Claudia said, proud of herself. 

Viren took a long breath through his nose, and pulled his standard ‘don’t yell at your children’ face. It made Harrow chuckle, getting the kids attention. Which gave Harrow an idea. He crouched down to their level, “Would you kids like to see a dragon?”

The children’s eyes widened in wonder, while Viren’s widened in horror as soon as he realized what his King was doing. Soon both Soren and Claudia were jumping for joy and squealing and Viren knew he couldn’t back out now. “Alright,” he said, “I guess we’re going to the breach…”

Harrow grinned.

 

They were met outside the breach holding by a unit of soldiers, led by a woman with dark hair and her speech interpreter. In the distance, they could already see the mountains that divided the Breach.

“Your Majesty,” she said through her interpreter,“We are honored by your visit.”

Harrow frowned, “Are you….General Sarai?”

She shook her head, “My sister,” she signed, “I am Colonel Amaya. General Sarai is dealing with troop training at the moment.”

Harrow nodded, like this was ordinary. It was customary for the commander of an estate to greet a guest of such high importance as the king, but the General had already established herself as not a customary woman. “Well, I would very much like to speak to her, whenever most convenient.”

Amaya nodded, “I’ll escort you to her right away.”

Soren and Claudia came running up through the horses, no doubt having escaped the protection of their caretakers and giving Harrow and Viren a heart attack, “Can we see the dragon?!” Soren demanded, he and his sister jumping up and down.

Amaya chuckled, “Believe me, when the dragon comes, you’ll know.”

She led them inside the encampment, passing by a number of troops hurrying to positions along the border. They all kept their heads up high, focused on their task at hand, hardly even surprised at the presence of a King among them. Harrow wondered if they were all scared for their lives, and was worried about how his General was treating her soldiers. 

They came upon a training ground where several soldiers stood at attention, watching 5 younger soldiers go against one knight. Soren marveled, absolutely enchanted by any level of swordplay. Harrow himself watched for a moment. 

“Keep your eye on the target,” The knight said to them, yelling over their heads, “Take a deep breath and focus,” She charged at one of the young soldiers who seized up in fear, “You’re NOT FOCUSING,” she demanded, hitting him over the helmet with her training sword, “You’re dead.”

She faced the other four, “Come at me,” She told them, raising her sword, and so they did, charging one at a time, each trying to get past her defenses. Not one came close as she spun, taking down one and then the other.”

All five soldiers went to stand, ashamed, at the sidelines. The knight took off her helmet, revealing a head of medium length dark hair. She tucked the helmet to her elbow. “Can anyone tell me what they did wrong?” 

The soldiers in the training ground all looked at one another, staring dumbly between them. “They...didn’t focus?” one humbly suggested.

“They didn’t work together,” King Harrow said, dismounting his horse and stepping up. 

THESE soldiers showed him a proper amount of attention, some of them going so far to bow, although it was clear no one had briefed them about what to do when your king suddenly steps into your training ground. The Knight, who he presumed was Sarai, even stood at attention, looking surprised at his presence. “The greatest power any army has is numbers. Even a well-seasoned knight shouldn’t be able to defeat 5 soldiers working together. The easiest and only way to do so would be to pick them off one by one. Which is precisely what she did.”

Harrow gave Sarai a respectful nod, which she returned. “You need to practice working together,” she said, “Knowing each other’s movements. Heros die. Units win.”

The general had them spar 5 on 5, and then let Amaya take over the drills as she went to go and properly greet the King’s entourage, “Your majesty,” she said, bowing her head, “I was surprised to hear of your visit. I’m sorry I was not able to meet you as you came in, but as you can see there’s a great deal of work that needs doing. If I may ask, what brings you to the Breach?”

Harrow smiled, “Why, your letter of course.” 

Sarai frowned at him, “My...my letter?”

He nodded, unfolding the note he had kept in his pocket, “‘Your majesty, while I’m sure throwing troops at any given problem has yielded you a great deal of success in your other problems--”

“Ah,” she said, eyes wide, “THAT letter, um,” She looked around, some of her troops taking notice of the interaction. On the other side of the training ground, a knight who was not one of the training troops met her gaze. Whatever look she had it made him shudder in fear. 

She cleared her throat and looked back to Harrow. “You must excuse me, Your Majesty, that letter was not meant for you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” he said, “Was it meant for another King perhaps?” 

“No sir,” she said quickly, “I...that letter was not meant to be sent at all. I wrote it, um,” she swallowed, her bravado gone, “I wrote it out of some level of...cathartic relief. My assistant must have seen it on my desk and mistook it for a formal letter, and had it sent off. My deepest apologies that you had to read that, and that it apparently had you travel all the way out here.”

Harrow hummed in understanding and nodded, “Well, nonetheless I am here now. So if you would, I would be ever so grateful for rooms for my entourage, and I would like a place to discuss the contents of this letter with you.” 

Sarai looked like she was faced with the hangman. “Of course, your majesty,” she said, then called over her shoulder, “Galyne!” 

A woman came rushing towards her. “Yes General?”

“Ensure the King’s entourage has the best comfort the Breach has to offer.”

Galyne nodded and led Viren, his children, and most of the guard away from the site. Sarai turned to the King. “Let me escort you to my parlor.”

 

‘Parlor’ was a generous term for the room Harrow was taken to. There were wooden chairs, a table, a fireplace, a plate of tarts on the table, and a window looking to the outside….and that was about it. Sarai led him in, letting the guards get a good look to make sure there weren’t assassins waiting, and then Harrow dismissed them to guard outside the door. 

Sarai took her time closing said door, bowing her head before she turned to him, “Your Majesty,” she said, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to do away with the pleasantries.”

Harrow sat back, “Go ahead.”

She swallowed, “I know I’m about to be dismissed.” he opened his mouth, but she spoke over him, “And that’s fine sir, I can manage on my own. But I would ask you not to hold my words against the troops here. I’ve done a great deal of work to get them all trained and prepared for anything that might come to them.”

Harrow nods, “I understand. But--”

“I know, I know, what I did was inexcusable. There must be some kind of punishment for such an action. I understand that. But if I might suggest as a last remark as General that you have my sister Amaya take my place, she is one of the most capable soldiers in Katolis, and possibly better than myself. I hope you will see that while I acted inappropriately, I’ve done a great deal to keep this encampment running smoothly, and Amaya is the only one I trust to ensure that continues.”

Harrow nods again, waiting to make sure she’s actually done this time. “Noted,” he said, “But I have no intention of dismissing you from the service.”

She stared at him, confused, “You--” she started, “You mean you--But I thought--” her brain seemed caught in a loop. 

He lifted the plate off the table. “Jelly tart?”

“Yes please.”

 

Once her brain had restarted, Harrow found she was full of the same kind of energy that was in her letter. “I would rather have 5 well-trained soldiers than 10 half trained soldiers any day of the week, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sure,” Harrow nodded, taking another bite of his tart, “But I’d take 10 well-trained soldiers over 5 well-trained soldiers as well.”

Sarai stuffed a tart whole in her mouth, chewing only a few bites before swallowing it down. “Training takes time,” she said, “and resources. Resources we don’t always have enough of.”

“Resources like what?” Harrow asked.

She shrugged, throwing up her hands, “Food. Water. Living spaces. Entertainment.”

“Entertainment?” 

“There are thousands of people living out here, with a giant volcano hanging over our heads and Thunder stomping around.” She said, “It makes them nervous. It makes ME nervous. There needs to be some form of distraction around or everyone starts turning on each other.” She sighs, “We’ve managed so far fairly decently, but...we’re LIVING here, your majesty. In the shadow of Xadia. We can prepare day and night for a fight, but our main objective is to make sure a war never comes. And that means we have to be prepared for more than war, we have to be prepared to spend our lives here.”

Harrow nods, “That does seem reasonable, General. Come up with a list of supplies. I’m sure as long as it’s nothing too hard to come by, we should be able to manage.” She smiled nodding her head in thanks. “Anything else?”

She rapped her fingers on the table, biting her lip and considering what she would say. “Diplomats,” she finally managed. He raised an eyebrow, “Trained diplomats, with knowledge of History and Xadia, Dragons and Elves. We teach what we can here, but we’re all soldiers. Thunder sees us, and thinks we’re preparing for war, or to invade, that WE think him a threat.”

“I don’t know about you, General,” Harrow said, “But I DO consider Thunder a threat.”

“With reason, your Majesty,” She said, nodding. 

“Please,” he said, “Call me Harrow.”

She hesitated, but nodded, “Harrow,” she said, trying it out on her tongue, “You are a king of peace, I can see that. Why not show it to the Dragons? They have no reason to invade, they...they want to keep us here. Let’s show them how we have evolved through the centuries, that we have no ill will against them.”

Harrow bit his lips, “Well-trained diplomats are even harder to come by than well-trained soldiers.” 

“But isn’t it worth the price to save hundreds….thousands...maybe even millions of lives?” she asked. 

It was Harrow’s turn to rap his fingers along the table, considering. “Are you going to eat the last jelly tart?” he asked, changing the conversation.

She narrowed her eyes briefly, “I had been thinking about it, yes.”

“You wouldn’t even give it up for your king?” He asked, playfully.

She smirked, “But you insisted I should just call you Harrow.”

“Call me whatever you like,” he said, “But I am King. People generally make offerings to kings.” he side-eyed the tart. 

“Well, this meeting is all about diplomacy,” she said, taking out her sword. With a great deal of care, she cut the jelly tart in half. Well. Close to half. One part was clearly bigger than the other. She kept that for herself. Harrow chuckled, taking his smaller bit and digging in, both of them smiling into their desserts like children.

A knock came at the door, and the woman, Galyne, poked her head in, “Pardon me, General, Your Majesty,” she nodded to each of them, “There’s a problem with Callum.”

Sarai’s face paled. “What’s ‘Callum’?” Harrow asked, looking between the two of them.

“Something I must attend to,” She said, “Forgive me Your---Harrow.” She stood and left in a rush, leaving Harrow behind him.

Harrow went to the door, watching her leave, becoming entranced in the way her hair fluttered behind her, just above her armor. He found himself smiling just a little at the sight. 

Here’s the thing about kings: Kind or cruel, fair or tyrannical, they always like to have their own way. Harrow was no different. He wanted to see Sarai again, and so, Sarai he would see.

He followed her, in a very non-creepy way, thank you, he was King, to the living quarters, and to what was clearly the largest of those. The nearer he got, he heard the squeal of a child. It almost sounded like Soren or Claudia, but they were a bit old to be crying like That. 

Coming to the doorway (his guards flanking him) he found Galyne, Sarai, and a maid all gathered around a small child, a toddler if he was correct, wailing his lungs out. “Callum sweetie,” Sarai said, sitting in front of him, “Callum, please, talk to Mama. Remember what we said, use your words.”

Mama? Harrow thought. Children did not fit with the image he’d formed of Sarai so far, but 

“TOOK MY DRAWS!” He said, pointing at the maid, “I-GAVE-DEM-TO-MAMA-AND-SHE-TOOK-DEM” he said, sobbing between each word.

“Par--pardon, General,” the maid said abashed, “I had to remove them so that I could finish preparing the suite for the King’s stay.”

“It’s alright, Marona,” Sarai waved her down. “Callum, Marona promises she’ll put the drawings back up once the King leaves, but the King needs Mama’s room for tonight.” It was tradition for the King to take the nicest room in any given estate, which here would be Sarai’s room. “We’ll take the drawings to stay with me, alright?”

This does not satisfy Callum, who cried more, face turning red. Harrow was a good king, and he could solve any given situation, even the war of Soren and Claudia of last year, over the precious doll toy.

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the people in the room. Callum’s sobs were paused as he looked confused at him, his tears turning to sniffles, “Pardon me,” he said, “Hello, Callum, my name is King Harrow,” he said, kneeling down to Callum’s level. “May I see your drawings?”

Callum sniffed, confused by the man. Marona handed the boy his drawings, and Sarai encouraged him to show the pictures to Harrow. Timidly and still sniffing, Callum turned the paper around to show the King. “Oh wow,” Harrow said, smiling, “This is incredible! What kind of monster is that?” He said pointing at the scribble. 

“That’s not a monster!” Callum pouted, “That’s mama!”

Harrow could actually feel himself swallowing his own foot. He heard Sarai snort next to him, trying to hold in her reaction. “Ah, of course,” he said, “I was just going to say it’s the most beautiful monster I’ve ever seen.” He swallowed, “Tell me more about them.”

Callum took them through his pictures one by one, the King, Sarai, her assistant Galyne, and handmaiden all sitting cross-legged on the floor. Harrow even invited his guards in to watch the presentation. Not all of it exactly made sense, (in a very literal way, Callum had not yet mastered the art of speaking) but they all made sure to ooh and aaah at the correct times.

Finally, Callum started yawning, and he got the signal from Sarai that this show needed to end. “Well, that does it,” Harrow says, “These artworks must stay up while I’m staying here. Please, miss, if you would be so kind as to put them back in their original places.”

The handmaid bowed her head, taking the drawings back, “As you wish, your majesty.” 

“Now that that’s done,” Sarai said, “I think we better be leaving the King to his chamber for the night, don’t you?” 

Callum grumps, but then he yawns, and lets Galyne pick him up and carry him to his room. “Bye Keen!” He says, attempting to say ‘King’ as he was carried away, waving his chubby little hands

Harrow smiled and waved back. Sarai nodded her thanks, and started to follow them out the door. “General,” he stopped her, “you mentioned some entertainment at the breach.” He put his hands behind his back, “I would be honored if you’d show me some.”

Sarai smiles brighter than the sun.

 

She guided him down to an old stable where the soldiers had converted the area into a make-shift tavern. The soldiers stood up with respect when they saw Sarai and Harrow among them, but Harrow waved at them to be at ease. 

Some listened, but it wasn’t as simple as giving orders to relax. Thankfully, Sarai knew what she was doing, and just went behind the bar to grab a pair of bottles, and then excused them. As they left, Harrow could hear the laughter and joy resuming. “It’s hard for the soldiers to relax with their commander among them,” she explained, “Let alone their King,” 

“Ah,” Harrow said, looking back at the stable, “I suppose that makes sense. So, where are we going?”

Sarai smirked, “The edge of the world.”

She led him up the stairs, and up and up and up until Harrow was reminded very strongly that he’d been riding his horse most of the day. He was a fit man, but...ow.

Finally, they reached the wall. Harrow had his guards wait out on the stairs, as Sarai led him into the night. 

It was the far edge of the encampant, the lookout point for the breach. Sarai nodded at the man on duty, and led Harrow to the edge, leaning on the wall. “There is Xadia,” she said, looking up at the Volcano, and out to the sea at their left. 

They couldn’t see much of what was beyond, but it was supposed to be abundant in magic. Either way, the Volcano stood before them, powerful and impenetrable, something to humble them and all they had created as humans. “Incredible,” Harrow said, looking up, but something caught his eye. “There’s something moving on the mountain.”

Sarai took out a small telescope and looked to see what he was referring to. “Ah, yes, good ole’ Lanky,” she said. He frowned, confused, “It’s one of the moonshadow elves that keeps guard at night. I like to give them names. Lanky’s limbs are too tall for his body, in my opinion.” She looked around, handing him the telescope. “Then you see that is Bun Head. Which means One-Horn shouldn’t be far behind, I think she has a little crush on him. Ah, there she is.” she said, changing Harrow’s view so he could see them.

“Creative names,” Harrow said.

Sarai shrugged, “Easy to remember.”

“Should we be concerned there are MOONSHADOW elves on this side of the mountain?”

“Nah,” Sarai shrugged, taking her telescope back to look out, “They’re just scouts. Moonshadow elves are out there at night, Sunfire in the day. They’re preventative, not planning anything. Here,” she gave him the telescope and pointed it out across the water, “you see that foam on the sea there? Sea elves. Ready to sink any boats we launch at them. And up there,” She pointed him up to the stars, where a shadow loomed, one who he thought was a bird at first, “Sky elves. Watching us from above.”

Harrow shuddered, pulling the telescope away, “Creepy.”

“I weirdly find it reassuring,” Sarai said, folding the telescope up and putting it away, “They’re more concerned about us invading rather than trying to invade us.” 

“Still,” Harrow said, “They were the ones who exiled us to this side of the breach. What if they should decide they want the land back?”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” Sarai said, taking out her bottles of alcohol, and handing one to the King. 

Harrow sighed, taking a swig. “You said earlier that the soldiers find it hard to relax with their King around. But you don’t seem to have any trouble with it.” 

Sarai shrugged, looking out over the wall, “I have a different set of priorities.” Harrow leaned down beside her, waiting for her to continue. “My loyalty is to Katolis, of course, and to you. But more than that, it is with the people who serve me. I am responsible for them, for their safety, for their training, for their lives.”

“That’s why you didn’t come greet me today.” Harrow said, connecting the dots.

Sarai nodded, “I have to do more than tell them I care, I have to show them I won’t put them aside, not for anything. I know it’s not typical, and probably not fitting for a commander, but that is where my priorities are.”

Harrow hummed in understanding. “And with Callum,” he said, earning a surprised look, “Your priorities are also with Callum.”

Sarai looked away, almost embarrassed. It was a strange sight to see. “Yes, well. I’m a little more...directly responsible for his life.” She said taking a swig of her bottle. 

Harrow mirrored her. “His father….” Harrow started, noting her tense up, “Is he one of your soldiers.”

“Goodness no,” she said, “I told you, I care for them, but there is still a line of separation.”

Harrow hummed, “Then--”

“He died,” She said quickly, cutting off any more questions, “Before Callum was born. He died in an accident.”

Harrow’s questions escaped him, like air out of a balloon. “I’m sorry,” he said.

She nodded, accepting his apology. “Callum has more than enough people to help him grow. The soldiers love him, and Galyne or Kaffrin are usually with him. He has plenty of parents to give him guidance, none more than myself.”

“You are a good mother,” Harrow said, “I can see that.” 

She smiled, “Thank you.” 

“And a good commander. Not to mention a good debater, and you’re not to bad with your wine selection,” Harrow said, raising his own bottle and making her laugh. “In fact, I feel like I’ve met at least 4 different women today, all with the same face and name.”

She chuckled again. “Are women at the capitol all simple creatures?”

“Hardly,” Harrow said, smiling, and very subtly leaning closer, fighting against the cold winds up high on the wall, “Still, I doubt there is any quite like you.”

It was hard to tell in the night, but it almost looked like Sarai was blushing. “You’re not much like I thought you’d be,” She says. 

“Not obsessed with tea and crumpets?” He asked.

She snorted, covering her face in her hands. “That damned letter! I’m never writing anything myself again, I’ll just dictate things.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harrow said, “The letter brought me out here, so that’s at least one perk. I might even like more letters in the future.” 

Sarai smirked, “You want more regular updates on the situation at the Breach?” 

Harrow shrugged, “Perhaps. Or maybe something a little more like your first letter?”

Sarai snorted, “More insults? Are you by any chance a masochist?” 

Harrow barked out a laugh at that, “I don’t think so,” he chuckled, “I only meant, your more candid nature is...refreshing.” 

She hid her smile behind another sip of her drink. “Will getting my diplomats depend on my letters?”

“No,” he said, “Completely separate.”

“Hmm. Then what incentive might I have to write?” she asked. 

He shrugged, “I might write back.”

Her lips twitched up further. “Ok.”

Thunder cracked through the sky, but when Harrow looked up, the sky was clear. “Ah, now here comes the real entertainment.”

They watched as a head came towering over the mountains, and Thunder, King of the Dragons, stood before them.

Harrow tilted his head, considering his counterpart. This dragon who was his enemy...who sought to protect his lands just as Harrow sought to protect his own. Oddly, while the dragon was impressive to see, Harrow felt more like he understood him here than he had as just an imagined threat in his mind. 

Maybe Sarai was onto something with this diplomacy angle. 

“Well,” Sarai said, kicking back her bottle, “At least that’s something to make your trip memorable.”

Harrow smirked, breaking his gaze with Thunder to watch Sarai instead. “Memorable indeed.”

And it was. Years later, Harrow would still remember this day as clearly as if it had just happened. He would tell his children about this day, the day he fell in love.


End file.
